


Forbidden Love (More like Overprotective Daddy and Big Brothers)

by Princess_Hestia_Hades



Category: Iron Fey Series - Julie Kagawa
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Hestia_Hades/pseuds/Princess_Hestia_Hades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck was in love with Meghan, the Iron Queen, but she married Ash and gave birth to three children. He didn't pay attention to the daughter until she was 16 years old, then everything changed for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the players and Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm soo sorry to those who have read this before! I went to edit the chapters and it deleted the entire work!! So I fixed everything that I found wrong and am re-posting all the chapters. Hope you enjoy!

**Prologue**

Hey Peeps! I'm Robin Goodfellow, or as some of you might know me, Puck. Yeah, that's right. I'm fae. Yes there are faeries. You don't see us because of two reasons: Your realm sucks the life outa us and we just don't dig your place.

Even when we do drop in, which will almost never occur, you won't recognize us. See if you can guess why. Ha ha!

That's a good trivia question: "Why can't you see the fae people?" They'll think you're kra-kra and put you in a padded room in a nice cozy jacket.

You humans are weird. I had to spend a decade or so in your realm so I'm allowed to make that judgement.

"Hey,baby?"

"Yes?"

"You aren't gonna be grossed out about this right?"

"Puck, love, she's my mother, and you already told me when you proposed to me."

"Right."

For those of you who don't know who that was, that was my queen, the love of my life, and my mate, Princess Radar. (Yes, 'Radar' is her real name. Ash and Meghan decided to name her 'Radar' because she sensed where everything was: people, plants, furniture, secret passageways, monsters, weapons, etc).

Her mother, Meghan, was the one I had to protect in the human world. I was assigned to protect her by her father, King Oberon, the summer King of the Seelie Court. Of course, she didn't know till after she met Ash.

But anyway, I fell in love with her to make a long story short. I, unlike other males, don't advertise my emotions. So when she met Ash and fell in love with him, I was hurt. Deeply.

Obviously, she chose Ash, and she has two kids with him. So I just wondered around, floating from place to place. Never getting attached to anything. Until 16 years later.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Chapter 1**

The day started like this, I was in Oberon's court, sitting on his right when she walked in. She looked like Ash except for her hair and eyes. She had long copper hair, and when the sunlight hit it, it looked like fire. She also had dark-blue eyes. So dark, they looked like the midnight sky. No I DO NOT think Ash is attractive! But I love his daughter, though.

"Aw! Thanks, Hon."

She sat down on Oberon's left. I tried to get her to meet my gaze, but she refused to. All throughout the dinner I still couldn't get her to look at me. In fact, she would only look at Oberon. But mostly, her gaze would roam the room.

"Dear princess, would you like to show this performer how to sing?" Oberon asked, patting her hand.

Princess looked terrified from the way her eyes quickly scanned the room. Her breathing quickened as well. She leaned over and whispered, something I couldn't decipher, into his ear. He nodded in response.

When she walks up to the stage, she looks at me, Straight at me for first time, and offered a timid smile.

I had never felt happier, not even when I met Meghan. I was truly happy. I didn't know, at the time of course, that she was Meghan and Ash's daughter. I was curious as to who she was so I lean over to Oberon and whisper,

"Who is the girl up on stage?"

"She's caught your eye, huh?" He smiled. I nodded my head yes in reply.

"She's my Granddaughter, the daughter of Ash and Meghan, and the baby sister of Kerrian and Apollo, Princess Radar." He whispered in my ear.

I knew that I had to meet her ASAP. As I stood to do so, Oberon grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him.

"She's terribly shy, as you can see as she's behind the curtain so the guests don't know who's singing. If you spook her, you're going to answer to me. Are we clear, Puck?"

"Yes, Sir." I reply. Now I had to be careful not to say the wrong thing. Time to fix my plan A. After she finished singing, I walked over to where she was sitting in a corner on the room. I calmly pull up a chair, and as I do, I see her studying me with her large, captivating eyes.

"Hi." I wave.

She doesn't respond, just keeps staring at me. I don't try to sit close to her, giving her space to bolt if she feels the need to.

"Whatcha reading?"

"Why should you know?" Radar snaps after a few moments.

"Just trying to learn about you." Her left eyebrow raised, skeptically. Oh, by the way, part of her hair was covering the right side of her face. (She does not have bangs!)

"What?" I ask, seeing the look on her face.

"No one ever wants to _**just**_ know about anyone, me especially." I can see that she's ready to run from the room. Her eyes are subtly searching for easy escape routes.

I turn to look at Oberon and mouth,

"What do I do now?" He shrugs and mouths back,

"Talk about music." I wave in acknowledgement.

"Why do you like music? That is, if you do. Like music, I mean." Snap out of it, Puck! You gotta play it cool!

"Because it's the only thing I can relate to. No one ever listens, ever cares, and is always there through thick and thin." After realizing what she said, she shut her book, and ran like a bat out of hell. I went to follow her, but the guards that were standing guard at the door where she escaped through stopped me.

"No one chases the Princess." The tallest growled, threateningly. Fire burned cruel and bright in both of their eyes.

"I'll take it from here." Oberon gestured to me. Then said, "Leave us."

"Yes, Your Highness." Everybody in the grand room left.

"What did you do?" He asked, bluntly.

"The only thing I did was ask why she likes music, like you told me to do." I shove my hand through my raven black hair and I glance longingly at the doorway at which my love had passed under.

"Are you even paying attention, Robin Goodfellow?" Oberon snapped, impatiently. I jumped a little, startled.

"Why are you so obsessed with my Granddaughter?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but Ash and her brother, Kerrian and Apollo, enter the room.

"Where is my daughter, Summer King?" Ash questions Oberon.

"She was supposed to wait for us here so we can take her back to the palace." Her brothers start looking around the room for her.

"She's her chambers, Your Grace." Replied the two guards who stopped me from following Radar.

Ash's gaze finally landed on me. His gaze hardened.

"What? You knew I was going to be here." I speak, offended.

Ash walks towards me and threw me up against the pillar I was leaning on.

"If you so much had touched her, I'll-"

  


 


	2. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> "Where is my daughter, Summer King?" Ash questions Oberon.  
> "She was supposed to wait for us here so we can take her back to the palace." Her brothers start looking around the room for her.  
> "She's her chambers, Your Grace." Replied the two guards who stopped me from following Radar.  
> Ash's gaze finally landed on me. His gaze hardened.  
> "What? You knew I was going to be here." I speak, offended.  
> Ash walks towards me and threw me up against the pillar I was leaning on.  
> “If you so much had touched her, I'll-"

**Puck's POV**

"Ash! Enough! I was watching him the entire time he was talking to her. So calm the hell down, Overprotective Father!" Oberon ordered.

"She's my only daughter, Oberon, and I'm not going to allow some faery to hurt her!" Ash screamed, barely containing his powers.

"We're her brothers as well, and we will not let some bastard faery hurt her. We'll stand by her wishes though. If she decides to take Puck as her mate, we will support her. You will not ruin her chances of finding love." Tranquillo **(A/N: Italian translation, Means quiet. Google translate.)** states.

"See?" I gesture to Ash.

"You're going to scare away a suitor she likes." Oberon spoke.

I roll my eyes and decided to go and see if I can find Princess Radar.

 

**Chapter 2: Radar's POV**

In a room in the castle, there was a very confused and frustrated Princess.

"What an idiot I am!" I shouted, pacing my room's length. "How could I have been so stupid to talk to that faery?" I asked myself. I found my ipod and stuck my headphones in and let the music wash away everything bad and stressful.

 

Put your make-up on

Get your nails done

Curl your hair

Run the extra mile

Keep it slim so they like you, do they like you?

Get your sexy on

Don't be shy, girl

Take it off

This is what you want, to belong, so they like you

Do you like you?

You don't have to try so hard

You don't have to, give it all away

You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up

You don't have to change a single thing

You don't have to try, try, try, try

You don't have to try, try, try, try

You don't have to try, try, try, try

You don't have to try

You don't have to try

Mm, mm

Get your shopping on, at the mall, max your credit cards

You don't have to choose, buy it all, so they like you

Do they like you?

Wait a second,

Why, should you care, what they think of you

When you're all alone, by yourself, do you like you?

Do you like you?

You don't have to try so hard

You don't have to, give it all away

You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up

You don't have to change a single thing

You don't have to try so hard

You don't have to bend until you break

You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up

You don't have to change a single thing

You don't have to try, try, try, try

You don't have to try, try, try, try

You don't have to try, try, try, try

You don't have to try

You don't have to try, try, try, try

You don't have to try, try, try, try

You don't have to try, try, try, try

You don't have to try

You don't have to try

Mm, mm

You don't have to try so hard

You don't have to, give it all away

You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up

You don't have to change a single thing

You don't have to try, try, try, try

You don't have to try, try, try, try

You don't have to try

You don't have to try

Take your make-up off

Let your hair down

Take a breath

Look into the mirror, at yourself

Don't you like you?

'Cause I like you

 

"What did he feel like to you guys?" I ask my guards as I take out my headphones.

"He didn't feel dangerous, Your Highness." Spoke my chamberlain, West. The rest of my guards nodded their agreement.

"Who was that faery?" I wondered aloud, pacing once more.

"That was Robin Goodfellow or as you might know-"

"Puck! That's why he seemed familiar." I laughed. West and Lieutenant nodded.

"Your brothers and father are probably going to kill him for even being in your presence." Lieutenant laughed.

"Why?" I asked, questioningly. "He did nothing wrong."

"They see it as their job to protect you from everything. They don't want their daughter/baby sister to get hurt." Wolf, my third in command, finally spoke.

"What do you think of him?" Inquired West.

I sigh, smile, spin in a circle, and let Wolf catch me as I pull off a perfect fainting girl act.

"I take it that you like him?" They all three laughed loudly.

"What isn't to like? He's handsome, he even gave me space when most males try to crowd me. It was nice."

As Wolf helps me stand up straight, I say, "Let's go back to the throne room and see what my male relatives and Puck are doing."

 

**/Time Skip/ Great Hall**

 

"Grandpa?" I ask, opening the doors that lead into my grandpa's throne room.

"Yes, Princess dear?"

"Where's that fae male I was talking to earlier?" I quiz, as I walk up to Grandpa's throne.

"Which male fae, Babygirl? Many faeries wanted to talk to you, tonight." My grandfather's "evasion" didn't work.

"The faery that I was talking to was Puck! I want to know more about him! So stop trying to protect me!" I yell at my male relatives in the throne room.

"You shouldn't inquire about him, baby." Ash says, touching my shoulder.

"Why shouldn't I? He inquired about me! And as future ruler of the Iron Fey and those under my protection, I have a right to know!" I throw his hand on my shoulder off.

"She does have a point, Father." Both of my brothers point out. My guards are trying to not laugh out loud. I don't think they're doing a good job of it.

"Of course I have a point! I'm never going to have any experience when I take the throne if y'all don't unleash me. I feel suffocated because you cuddle me too much! I love you, guys, but you need to learn how to let me go out and experience life."

 

 


	3. Stupid Males

**Chapter 3: Ash’s POV: Great Hall**

 

What the hell is going on here? My babygirl want’s to leave me for some faery that is known to play around?! What is the world coming to?

I mean I know that I would have to let her go eventually. Like 50 years or so in the future. And certainly not to a faery named Robin Goodfellow.

He had a crush on my wife for fae sakes! How can I let my baby be courted by him?

“Dad? Are we going to leave soon or are you going to just stand there staring into space?” Apollo, my youngest son, waves his hand in front of my face, interrupting my thoughts.

I look over my left shoulder at my daughter. She looks pissed. She’s giving me the death glare. Well, it can’t get more worst than it already- I was wrong. Now she’s tapping her foot. I’m screwed.

 

**Apollo’s POV: Great Hall**

 

I follow my father’s gaze to my sister. I’m glad I’m not in my father’s shoes right now. I see where my sister’s coming from, though. My father’s overprotective over all of us: Kerrian, Me, and Princess.

You see, Princess has the worst of it because she’s a little Daddy’s girl and because she’s his only daughter.

But even though I understand where my sister’s coming from, when I find Puck I’m going to threaten him with things so bad it makes my father’s threats look like paradise.

“Sis, why don’t you go to the carriage and we’ll follow you out.”

“I’m going to the garden. Come fetch me when you males are done hitting your chests.” My sister, responds.

 

 

**Princess’ POV: Royal Garden**

 

As I stroll through the garden at Oberon’s Palace, I remember when my grandmother, Titania, found out that I hated her. Boy, was she pissed.

I feel bad for Grandpa. Shakespeare just had to create them. Mab I’m ok with because, seriously, winter is amazing and she really doesn’t hate me. She just hates my mother. She sees that I’ve done nothing wrong to her. Just my mother.

But Titania? She’s a complete bitch. You know those preppy girls that make fun of everybody and act like they’re better than everyone else? That’s her to a t.

I keep walking around the garden I had planted at grandpa’s palace, listening to my ipod. I looked down at it to see what song had just started to play. “Loser Like Me” (Glee Cast Version). How appropriate, I think to myself, as I start to sing the song out loud with only my guards and the animals to hear.

 

Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero

But, hey, everyone you wanna be

Probably started off like me

You may say that I'm a freak show

(I don't care)

But, hey, give me just a little time

I bet you're gonna change your mind

All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way

It ain't so hard to take, that's right

'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name

And I'll just look away, that's right

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth

So everyone can hear

Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down

Baby, I don't care

Keep it up, and soon enough you'll figure out

You wanna be, you wanna be

A loser like me

A loser like me

Push me up against the locker

And, hey, all I do is shake it off

I'll get you back when I'm your boss

I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters

'Cause, hey, I could be a superstar

I'll see you when you wash my car

All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way

It ain't so hard to take, that's right

'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name

And I'll just look away, that's right

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth

So everyone can hear

Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down

Baby, I don't care

Keep it up, and soon enough you'll figure out

You wanna be, you wanna be

A loser like me

A loser like me

A loser like me

Hey, you over there

Keep the L up, up in the air

Hey, you over there

Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care

You can throw your sticks and you can throw your stones

Like a rocket, just watch me go

Yeah, L-O-S-E-R

I can only be who I are

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth

So everyone can hear

Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down

Baby, I don't care

Keep it up, and soon enough you'll figure out

You wanna be, you wanna be

A loser like

Go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth

So everyone can hear

Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down

Baby, I don't care

Keep it up, and soon enough you'll figure out

You wanna be, you wanna be

A loser like me

A loser like me

A loser like me

A loser like me

A loser like me!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you all think! Love you! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Kerrian's POV**

Being the oldest sucks. When you have to constantly watch the youngest of your siblings, because she thinks before she acts. Well, she does think about it. She just doesn't tell any of us before she does something.

I'm Kerrian. Oldest child of Meghan and Ash, older brother of Apollo and Princess. They drive me nuts. See, Apollo helps watch her, he just as protective of her as I am, but he likes to go his own way as well. So not only to do I have to watch Apollo I have to watch Princess. Every Way she goes I and her two guards, Gold and Silver, and I follow.

I don't like the fact she wants to date Puck. I don't like the idea of her dating at all. Who knows what some guy is going to do to her. I like father's plan for when she ever starts dating: run the guy off as fast as you can.

 

**Oberon's POV**

Princess made some pretty good points. We all do coddle her a lot. But she's the only daughter/granddaughter! We have to coddle her. It's our job!

 

**Ash's POV**

I love my daughter. Yes, she's headstrong, but she gets that from her mother. Everything else she gets from me. She loves the winter, very independent, doesn't like to show anger or depression, and very anti-social.

This dating thing though. Not okay. I think that mortal males have the right idea: grab the gun and scare the kid off. I might just take their idea and change it to my own.

 

**Puck's POV**

I have to find her. She wasn't in her chambers, or the library. So I started walking back to the Great Hall, thinking that she might've gone back there because her family was there.

As I was walking back, I heard singing,

 

"Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down

Baby, I don't care

Keep it up, and soon enough you'll figure out

You wanna be, you wanna be

A loser like

Go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth

So everyone can hear."

 

So I walked closer. It sounded like Princess.

 

"Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down

Baby, I don't care

Keep it up, and soon enough you'll figure out

You wanna be, you wanna be

A loser like me

A loser like me

A loser like me

A loser like me

A loser like me!"

 

I should've known! The Royal Garden!

* * *

 

**Meghan’s POV (Throne Room of her Palace)**

I wonder what’s taking Ash so long. He and the children should’ve been back by now from my Father’s palace. Princess probably doesn’t want to leave, per usual. She hates staying here at the Palace. She can never go anywhere like how she does at Father’s. It’s too dangerous for her to roam alone. I know she has guards to keep her safe and make sure she isn’t doing anything dangerous. But that still doesn’t abate my fear.

Now that she’s of-age, she’s been getting more rebellious by the day. She wants to meet boys and learn about her future kingdom. Not that I blame her, but when your child was kidnapped when she was six months old wouldn’t you be scared too?

I just hope that they aren’t hurt.

* * *

  
  


**Puck’s POV (Royal Garden)**

I walked closer and closer to where she was standing by the Nightshade plants. ‘She has such an amazing voice. Now if only she’d sing more often…’ I thought to myself, as I moved within arms reach of her.

She suddenly whirled around to face me when she had stopped singing. Her guards moved swiftly in front of her. “Who are you and what business do you have with the Princess?” The taller of the four asked. (West)

“I just wanted to meet her.” I stated.

“You were the one that King Oberon was talking to earlier and then came and talked to the Princess.” He said.

“Ye-”

“And the one who caused her to run to her room.” The one standing nearest to Radar growled. (Lieutenant)

“I will not deny that, but I don’t know why she ran. I just wanted to know her more.”

“Well, now you can but we’ll be here this time and if you say one thing and Princess Radar doesn’t like we will personally kill you. Understand, Robin Goodfellow?” He responded. (Wolf)

“Alright.” The first two moved to the sides about four feet, while I see small hands holding onto the jackets of the two standing right in front of her. “I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to keep talking to you. You don’t have to hide from me.” I say walking slowly towards them. I see the hands loosen slightly and the guards move a little bit to the side. I could finally see her. ‘She’s beautiful. No wonder her family doesn’t want her to be around guys. There would be so many duels between males over her.’

“You're smaller than I thought.” I blurt out. She nods and quickly signs something.

“She says she gets that a lot from people.” The one on the left interprets for her. (Lieutenant)

“Why doesn’t she talk? She was just singing a minute ago.” I so stupidly say.

“When she was born, King Oberon blessed her and with his blessing her voice became a powerful thing. Her voice can heal or harm.” The one on her right, also the shortest one, says. (This is the guard you’ve seen before but none realized that he was a guard that Princess’s had taken under his wing, Tranquillo. Ash had adopted him as his son before he had married Meghan so he is a brother to Radar, Kerrian, and Apollo.) “He’s never blessed a female before, so no one knew what to expect.”

I take that in with silence.

“But she spoke to me earlier.”

“Yes. She has moments when she speaks verbally, but most of the time she doesn’t talk because of how out of control her power can be.”

 

**Princess’s POV**

‘What is he trying to do? Yea, he’s cute and everything but is there any brains to back up the cuteness?’ I think after Tranquillo explains my signing to Puck. I look over at West and sign, _‘What should I do?’_

_‘Ask a few questions and upon getting the answers, leave and reflect upon them on the ride home.’_ He signs back to me. I nod in response.

_‘You’ve already told me that you want to get to know me better, but not why.’_ I sign to Puck. Wolf translates it to him and I cannot believe his reply.

“You looked so lonely after your performance, so I thought that I would go to you and talk to you. Being surrounded by guards all the time couldn’t be good.”

He response was amazing. Until he said that about my guards. _‘What the fuck is wrong with being surrounded by guards?! They’re my best friends beside my two biological older brothers! How dare you say that! Even my mother says that. You’re just like all the other fae in that fucking forsaken place I have to call home! When you realize that people aren’t defined by their titles or positions in life but by their hearts and minds, then you can come talk to me.’_ I sign before I storm out to the carriage that already held my brothers and Daddy. Tranquillo translates and then follows the others and me.

_‘Typical Fae. Always wanting to think they are better than each other.’_ I steam.

“What’s got you all fired up, Sweetheart?” Daddy asks, grabbing my hand in his huge paw of a hand and rubbing his thumb over my knuckles in a way he knows that calms me down. I gesture to Lieutenant.

“Robin Goodfellow said that being around her guards all the time was bad for her. She responds by signing, ‘What the fuck is wrong with being surrounded by guards?! They’re my best friends beside my two biological older brothers! How dare you say that! Even my mother says that. You’re just like all the other fae in that fucking forsaken place I have to call home! When you realize that people aren’t defined by their titles or positions in life but by their hearts and minds, then you can come talk to me.’ It was pretty amazing to see her blow the fuck up at him.” Lieutenant laughs, as well as my other guards.

“No wonder she’s pissed.” Apollo grins.

_‘Not funny, Bubba. Why does everything revolve around titles? Stuck up assholes. I wish just for once that they could see that it doesn’t matter. We are all faeries.'_

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Apollo’s POV**

“You do have a point there, Sis. But not everyone reads the world like you and some others do.” I replied gently, rubbing her back and holding her close to me.

“Your brother’s right, Princess, as much as it pains me to speak it.” Dad smirks gently.

“Really now? How is it that I constantly get picked on by you?! Why can’t you pick on Kerrian or Tranquillo for once?” I shoot back not meaning any of it, Dad knew this as he started this to get Princess to laugh or at least smile. I glanced over at her and saw that it was working.

 _'Will you two knock it off? You’re acting like whiny children, my gods!'_  she signs quickly at us. We’ve become quite skilled at reading and interpreting her sign language after so long.

“I don’t think so, Princess. They’re both just big toddlers.” West laughed. ' _True, West. Do you know how much longer till we get home?'_  Princess asked, leaning against me with her head on my shoulder. “About 10 minutes, why? You hate being at home.” I state.  _'That’s why, because I can see things, or at least get a glimpse of them. Unlike at home when neither Dad or Mom let out.'_  She glares at dad.

“You know we just want to protect you, Babe.” Dad said. Princess blows the fuck up at him. ' _But you don’t do it to Kerrian, or Apollo, or Tranquillo! Why is it just me you do this to?! Am I weaker than them, because I’m a female?! IS THAT IT?!?!'_  “No it isn’t Princess. It’s-” ' _It’s what, Dad?! What is it?! What’s stopping you from letting me live my own life?! You can’t keep me in there!! I’m going to have to grow up and learn things on my own without you or the fucking bitch interfering with it!!'_

“Don’t call your mother that!” Dad yells back at Sis. _'She is no mother to me! How many musicals has she missed?! How many of my first experiences did she miss?! How many times has she not been there?! How many times has she not been there because she found excuses to not there?! Does she even know about the things I do that a MOM would be proud of?! No she doesn’t. Because she’s so fucking self-absorbed like mortals are, that she won’t deal with anything that doesn’t suit her purposes. Tell. Me. It. Isn’t. True, Dad. I dare you. She doesn’t even sleep with you anymore, she doesn’t even pay attention to you anymore.'_

As the carriage stopped, Princess got up from her seat next to me. She went over to the door and right before she took West’s hand to get out of the carriage she turned back around and looked straight into Dad’s eyes and signed, ' _Maybe you should stop protecting what’s already gone.'_  and then left all of us still in the carriage gobsmacked.  

 

 


	6. Important info

These are the days of which stories will be worked on and when they're updated

Monday: Unknown Fate and A New Hope

 

Tuesday: Twin Sons and Daughter of Kronos and Percy and Forbidden Love ( More like Overprotective Daddy and Big Brothers) 

 

Wednesday: In This World and Children of Set book 1 

 

Thursday: Love Knows No Bounds 

 

Friday: Update Unknown Fate and Love Knows No Bounds

 

Saturday: Update A New Hope and Forbidden Love and In This World

 

Sunday: Update Twin Sons and Daughter and Book 1 Anubis 


	7. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys, sorry to get your hopes up. I know it's been super long since I've last updated anything and I'm sorry but life has been super hectic and I've been struggling with a lot of personal issues this past year. I'm trying to get back to writing but it isn't going the way I hoped. I'm trying to get back to writing on my stories, but it will take some time. Thank you for sticking with me :) I'm trying my hardest to get back into writing. 

 

I think I'm going to start by going back and editing some things in all of my stories and/or rewriting them completely (aka In This World, that has made so fucking frustrated and I hate the way it was going to fixing that is on the list) so if you see any updates, it's just me editing. I'll let you guys know if anything else changes and to get your opinion of things. 

 

THANKS for being patient and sticking with me, 

Princess <3

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
